stargatefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Mr. Goodbytes
NON CERCATEMI SINO AL 30 AGOSTO, SONO IN VACANZA Welcome! Hi Mr. Goodbytes -- we are excited to have Stargate Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Stargate Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Citazione Ho fatto ciò che mi hai chiesto, come puoi vedere qui. Ho anche creato la prima pagina Mediawiki. Ciao --Ophycloedius 16:11, 9 feb 2009 (UTC) --Ophycloedius 21:28, 9 feb 2009 (UTC) Templatesssss Allora, ho fatto Benvenuto e un micro abbozzo di Linee guida. A me personalmente il benvenuto piace. --Ophycloedius 22:53, 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Ciao Vedo che ti hai fatto una wiki, bravo . Ma non dimenticartri di Nonci, perchè sai, io ti spio. :) PS:Magari mi spieghi come si fa ad aprirne una, che volevo fare una cosa...-- 15:21, 20 feb 2009 (UTC) Un paio di osservazioni niubbie. Ti scrivo qua così almeno non intaso la tua e la mia cartella MP su Noncispam. Allora, intanto ti informo che ho finito di vedere i figli degli dei. Davvero ben fatto, appena posso creo una sandbox e inizio a costruirci un articolo. Ora, volevo proporti un paio di cose, che però prima è meglio che tu approvi in quanto fondatore di questa gialla wiki: * Aggiungerei due cose due alle linee guida: prima di tutto una regola che imponga il rispetto tra gli utenti e che condanni il flame nelle discussioni e poi un altra che dica esplicitamente che bisogna scrivere in italiano corretto. So che questo è già scritto nella pagina di aiuto, ma forse è meglio renderla regola vera e propria; * Te l'ho già detto via MP, la pagina di aiuto è uguale a quella di Nonciclopedia; se a te va bene la modifico io stesso e la differenzio un po'. Per le linee guida, comunque, un'aggiunta può anche non essere fatta subito, ma quando ci saranno più utenti. Non voglio fare la figura di quello che arriva e vuole cambiare tutto, solo che avevo un po' fatto caso a queste cose e vorrei sapere un tuo parere in merito, dato che la wiki è tua ;) Grazie,-- 20:00, 9 mar 2009 (UTC) Ok, allora aggiungo sia le due linee guida e riformatto la pagina sulla formattazione (questa frase mi inquieta...)-- 20:40, 9 mar 2009 (UTC) Mi lusinghi :D. Comunque ho apportato le dovute modifiche, vedi se vanno bene-- 21:11, 9 mar 2009 (UTC) Immagine sminchiata Ehi spauracchio, sposta quest'immagine con un nome corretto! --Ophycloedius (talk) 17:20, set 9, 2009 (UTC) ? Domanda: come si fa a fare uno schemina in alto a destra, nel caso della navi o delle Battaglie??? Risposta "Hammond" Ho svuotato la pagina in questione perchè, essendo un cretino, ci avevo messo le informazioni rigurado al nave 304 Phoenix, che ha anche il nome di George Hammond e accortomi dell'orrore....errore ho spostato il contenuto in "george hammond" lasciando l'altra vuota per chi vavesse voluto poi mettere informazioni sul generale george hammond (personaggio). Mi scuso per l'errore.--Baelongo 13:28, 16 lug 2009 (UTC) Spiegazione a prova di cretino Utente:Ophycloedius/Gestione amministrativa. Qui spiego chiaramente come fare per cambiare ads e rds. Non fare casini mi raccmonando, basta un niente a sballare questa pp di merda --Ophycloedius (talk) 17:20, set 9, 2009 (UTC)